Love Story
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: At his birthday party, Mathew lets in an odd stranger. But when his papa finds out, will Mathew be able to stay with the man he loves? (Based on Love Story by Taylor Swift)


**There is no excuse. I got bored and this song got stuck in my head. So I wrote a PruCan fic for it! Thanks and enjoy **_**Love Story**_**.**

* * *

Love Story

Mathew sighed, resting his head on his hand. It was his birthday, and he was bored. His brother had completely taken over the party, even though his birthday wasn't for another few days. There were couples dancing all around, sequins flashing on the ball gowns. Mathew sighed again as yet another girl asked him to dance.

"No thank you," he refused politely. "I don't dance."

She walked away in a huff, obviously upset that he told her no. But it wasn't his fault that his papa and father had decided to throw this huge party for his birthday; he would have much rather preferred a nice family dinner over the ball. Unfortunately, they hadn't really paid much attention to him, which wasn't too different from normal to be honest.

Instead of staying there, being bored, Mathew headed to the edge of the room and slipped through the curtains that covered the balcony. It was his favorite spot in the whole house, and it was a great escape from the party.

But just as he was relaxing against the railing, he was hit in the shoulder by something.

"Ow!" he yelped, looking around for the thing that hit him. He spotted it on the ground to his left. How did a pebble fly up there and hit him?

"Hey! Birdie!" a voice called from the ground. Mathew glanced down and saw a man around his age, perhaps a few years older, with startling white hair.

"Um, hi," Mathew replied uncertainly.

"Can I come up?" the guy asked. "The unawesome guard at the door won't let me in!"

Mathew considered it. It was his party, so he could allow him entrance, but he also didn't know him. Well, he might as well let him up and see what happened. It wasn't like anything interesting was happening.

"Sure," Mathew called down. "Come on up."

"Ha! You hear that? He said I can go up!" the man taunted, obviously talking to the guard Arthur had stationed by the door. Mathew watched him dash through the door before the guard could question the order. What had he done?

-0-

Just a few minutes later, someone tapped on Mathew's shoulder, scaring him.

"Maple!" he yelped, almost falling over the banister.

The person who scared him caught him just in time, helping him right his balance. Mathew noticed with a jolt that it was the guy he had let in.

"Hey Birdie," the guy greeted. "I'm Gilbert. You are?"

"M-Mathew." He noticed vaguely that Gilbert's eyes were a striking red, almost the shade of a ruby.

"Well, Mathew, how about we go dance?" Gilbert asked.

Without even attempting to think of a reason not to, Mathew took Gilbert's outstretched hand and followed him onto the dance floor.

* * *

"Seriously? That's your unawesome brother?"

"Yeah . . . but he's not that bad once you get to know him . . ."

Gilbert rolled his eyes as they found a place to sit down. They'd been dancing for about fifteen minutes, so they decided to take a break.

"Seriously, you're too awesome to be his brother," Gilbert argued.

"I wouldn't say awesome," Mathew muttered. "I'm just me."

"Birdie, come on! You were awesome enough to realize that I should be allowed in here, so you're awesome. Not as awesome as me, but still awesome."

Mathew smiled at him. No one had ever called him awesome before. Not even his own brother, who constantly boasted that he was a hero. It was . . . nice. But the feeling that was skipping through Mathew's heart had nothing to do with the flirting Gilbert had obviously been doing. Not at all.

Gilbert had randomly taken Mathew's hand when both of them heard a disdainful voice call out the albino's name.

"Gilbert, I sought I told you zat you were not welcome at zis party," Francis said warningly.

"Hey Francis!" Gilbert greeted cheerfully. "Birdie let me in. I figure he has more say-so in the guest list because he's the awesome birthday boy."

Francis looked down at their interlocked hands and frowned. "Leave. Now."

"But Franny!" Gilbert whined. "I wanna stay!"

"Non. Get out of my house."

"Papa?" Mathew interrupted in a soft voice. "Can he please stay?"

Francis looked at his son as if he just noticed he was there. "Ah, Mathieu. Non, Gilbert can't stay. He isn't welcome here."

"But Papa–"

"No buts, Mathieu. Gilbert must leave." Francis looked at Gilbert pointedly before glancing to the door and back again.

Gilbert seemed to take the hint. "Fine. But the awesome me will be back."

Before anyone could say another word, Gilbert stood up and left.

Mathew watched him leave, sadness welling up inside him. He wanted to call out to him, tell him to stay, but the words caught in his throat. Instead, he left his papa, rushing to his room. It wasn't right.

* * *

"Birdie!" a voice hissed. "Birdie!"

Mathew woke up at the noise. It was a few weeks after his birthday, and he had tried to forget about Gilbert at his papa's insistence. But it didn't quite work out the way he planned, the reason being the albino who kept showing up in the garden every night.

Mathew quickly threw on some clothes and hurried down the stairs, making sure to keep quiet so as not to wake his papa or his father. When he got out to the garden, Gilbert was waiting on him.

"That was seriously unawesome, Birdie," Gilbert reprimanded lightly. "I was getting worried you wouldn't come out."

"I'm here now," Mathew grinned. Over the last few days, he and Gilbert had grown closer. Now they were basically dating, except for the fact that Mathew's papa absolutely forbade the shy boy from ever seeing Gilbert again.

The two of them wandered the garden for hours, just laughing and talking –and occasionally kissing and holding hands –before something terrible happened.

The door opened.

To reveal Francis.

Standing with a very pissed look on his face.

"I thought I told you to leave."

"I did leave," Gilbert stated simply. "But then I came back."

"Get out of my yard, Gilbert."

"No!" Mathew yelped, grabbing Gilbert's hand. "Papa, I don't want him to leave!"

Francis turned his glare to Mathew. "Non, mon chéri. He must leave." Now Francis turned his full scowl back onto Gilbert. "Stay away from Mathew, Gilbert. I don't want you hurting him."

"You'll be hurting me if you make him leave, Papa," Mathew sniffled. Nothing he did helped however, and eventually Francis forced Gilbert to leave. But Gilbert didn't leave without calling out a single phrase to Mathew.

"Love you Birdie!"

_Love you too Gil_, Mathew thought, though he couldn't force himself to say the words, not under his papa's disapproving gaze.

* * *

Half a month passed. In that time, Mathew refused to talk to his papa. He refused to talk to anyone, really. His heart was broken. He hadn't heard from Gilbert since that night, and he was starting to get tired of waiting.

But then came the call.

Gilbert called and told Mathew to meet him on the outskirts of town in the middle of the night. Mathew's interest picked up, his heart doing flips at the thought of seeing Gilbert again.

So that night, Mathew snuck out of his house and ran all the way to the very edge of town. At first, he didn't see anyone. Where was Gilbert? Had it been a setup? But then there was movement from a nearby tree.

"Gil!" Mathew cried happily, running over and throwing his arms around the albino's neck. Gilbert returned the hug just as exuberantly, if not more so. When they let go of each other, words started tumbling out of the blonde's mouth, unstoppable and uncontrolled.

"I've been feeling so alone," he admitted. "I kept waiting, but you never came. Where were you? I don't really know what to think anymore. Did you mean it when you said that you loved me? Was it just in my head? Why aren't you saying any–"

Gilbert knelt to the ground in the middle of Mathew's speech, effectively shutting him up. When he pulled out the small velvet box, the shyer male squeaked in shock.

"Marry me Birdie," Gilbert requested.

"M-marry you?"

Gilbert nodded. "You'll never have to feel unawesomely alone ever again. I do love you, and that's the only real thing I've known in a while. I don't normally do this romantic crap, but I did talk to your papa and we came to an agreement. He's fine with it."

Mathew's head was swimming with the possibility that this might actually be real. It might not be a dream.

"I-I don't know what to say," he eventually stuttered.

Gilbert grinned. "Just say yes."

The kiss Mathew pulled Gilbert into soon after said yes stronger than any words could possibly have.

* * *

**Okay, well that was interesting. Not my strongest romantic thing, and I'm not sure why France was completely against their relationship. (It might've been because he knows how obnoxious Gilbert can be though.) Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


End file.
